NightFire
History Early years Trever Grayson was born on Dec 5 2040 in Neo Gotham to Rachel Roth former Raven and former Nightwing(Dick Grayson). Dick Grayson and Racheal Roth were never married and when she told him she was pregnant he kick her out, Dick is living in Neo Bludhaven. Trever twin sister is Lilly Raymond was also born that day. Trever lived with his mom and twin sister in Neo Gotham. Baby Trever set fire to his crib with dark fire, he was not affected by the fire. Has Trever grew he had mastered his other powers but not his Dark fire completely. He learned about his father's past and his mothers has heros. So went to his father in Neo Bludhaven to train and he was also on the Gymnastics team at Hamilton Hill High School. His father taught him how to escape from traps, martial arts, how to move with steath, how to drive and markmanship. He also taught him how to track and disguise himself. He trains with his sister and cousin Casey McGinnis. Becoming NightFire Trever started going out at night and fighting crime and takes the name Nightfire at first he uses weapons like his father did has Nightwing. To help him with his fire magic, his cousin the new Robin took him to his uncle Del Im-Re, Del is a master fire wizard from Krypton, the last of his kind. Del starts training Trever how to use his dark fire and how to shaping his Dark Fire Constructs into Weapons, Armor, Shields like a green Lantern does with his or her ring. He also starts to study Demonology and Investigation. One day alone in the school library one of female student seen a ghost of a former student name Bobbi Summer she had disappeared near graduation. People had thought Bobbi had runaway from home and disappeared or more to another country. Trever went at night to the school, with his training it was easy to advoid the school basic lockouts. He heads towards the library and checks for ghosts, he doesn't find any but he does find a portal, he uses he powers to enter it. Limbo (DC Comics) Nightfire finds he is in limbo and somehow Bobbi Summer fell into the portal and disappear from his world before he was born. He find Bobbi being attack by strange beings called Slender Man. Nightfire comes to her aid at first his attacks aren't working until he releases dark flame in its raw form. One of the Slender man near it disappears at it's touch leaving nothing behind. The others run away from the fire and Bobbi to regroup, Bobbi looks away from them at Nightfire and immediately forgets about them after looking away. She saids "Angel in black fire" and faints. Nightfire returns Bobbi home and closes the portal from the school to limbo for good. They later fall in love and start dating. 2058 Trever gets married to Bobbi Summer and has a kid named Nicholson Grayson. Trever becomes an occult detective that works for a company named Ashes Enterprises . Also Nightfire joins the Young Justice Beyond. Powers and Abilities Powers NightFire is a mix of Human and Demon like his mother and sister and he has the following powers: Magic: NightFire rarely uses magical spells, unless he really has to, especially in combat. He uses Dark Fire Combat. *Fire Control: Dark Fire Manipulation **'Teleportation' ***Umbra-Pyroportation **'Energy Twin: '''He can make a dark fire clone of himself, clone does not have his powers but is made of dark fire. **Dark Fire Constructs including Weapons, Armor, Shields. **Summoning deceased, beings of Fire and/or Demons from hell. **Burning **Dark Fire Attacks **Calling spirits of the dead. **Destruction **Incineration **Pain Inducement **Reanimation **Resurrection *'Soul-Self' *'Astral Projection' *'Flight: He can use his fire to fly. *Telekinesis' *'Telepathy' **'Empathy' **'Emotion Negation' **'Empathic Healing ' **'Mind Control' *'Psychic Link: NightFire could communicate with his sister Nightmare through a limited form of telepathy. *Immortality: This does not mean he cannot die by other means even conventional means, however the normal progression of age cannot kill him. ''' Abilities *Enhanced Condition or Supernatural Condition: Due to his Cambion Physiology and training with Dick Grayson, Trever Grayson possesses above athletic strength and endurance. He has displayed above human strength, agility, reflexes, and endurance because of his training at a young age. **Enhanced Combat: **Enhanced Durability/Invulnerability **Enhanced Strength **Enhanced Agility: Trever Grayson possesses above peak athletic levels of agility. He is one of the 4 people able to do a quadruple backflip. His agility also enables him to survive at heights that would even concern the likes of Superman and Starfire. **Enhanced Reflexes **Enhanced Endurance **Enhanced Speed *'Master Acrobat: L''ike father like son. *Intimidation' *'Master Detective' *'Master Martial Artist' *'Weapon Proficiency''' *'Multilingualism' *'Stealth' *'Expert Hacker' *'Indomitable Will' *'Expert Escapologist' *'Expert Marksman' *'Genius Level Intelligence' *'Tracking' *'Disguise' *'Driving' *'''Occultism' Strength level NightFire is a Type 1. *Supernatural: Gain supernatural strength that come in three levels. **Type I: Being able to lift up cars to trucks, buses, and trucks of great size. **Type II: Being able to lift heavier structures from battleships to massive aircrafts. **Type III: Ex: Being able to lift skyscraper size structures and being capable of moving mountainous figures at top strength. Paraphernalia *Utility Belt: *Wing Dings' *'Eskrima Sticks (formerly)' *'Time Ring: JYB''' version of Legion ring gives him time travel. Note: Both ring have Nth metal (possesses innate anti-magical properties, is hyperconductive and is able to invert mesons and gravitons.) Transportation *'Wingcycle': Nightfire has his own personalized transformable HoverbikeBatcycle, which he refers to as the "Wingcycle" it can be disguise as any similarly sized vehicle such as a wheeled motorcycle, a police Hoverbike or a hover racerbike.. The Wingcycle can be equipped with a passenger sidecar. The Hoverbike is not only bulletproof, but also bullet absorbent in order to prevent stray ricochets from hitting innocent bystanders. Category:Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Teams Category:Hybrid Characters Category:Demon Category:Males Category:Young Justice Beyond Category:Human Category:Beyond-verse Category:Americans Category:Magic Category:Nightwing Category:Batman Inc. Category:Height 5' 10" Category:Height Category:Weight Category:Blue Eyes Category:Black Hair Category:Weight 135 lbs (61 kg) Category:Married Characters Category:Occultism Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Natural energy blasts Category:Pyrokinesis Category:Healing Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Teleportation Category:Telekinesis Category:Telepathic Category:Intimidation Category:Martial Arts Category:Time Travelers Category:Energy Construct Creation Category:Metahumans Category:Twins Category:Psychic Link Category:Investigation Category:Indomitable Will Category:Computer Hacking Category:Weapons Experts Category:Escapology Category:Acrobatics Category:Superheroes Category:Immortals Category:Thermal-Blast Category:Empathy